The Strange Change
by AnimeCrazyGirl8
Summary: Rima, Amu, Nagihiko and Ikuto wake up from a sleepover to find themselves in the world of Warriors. They all ran off in different directions but ended up in different Clans. When the Clan Leaders die and they take the Leader's position, will they break the Warrior Code just for love? Rimahiko and Amuto.
1. Chapter 1 - The New Prophecy

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: First Crossover Story!**

**Summary: Rima, Amu, Nagihiko and Ikuto wake up from a sleepover to find themselves in the world of Warriors. They all ran off in different directions but ended up in different Clans. When the Clan Leaders die and they take the Leader's position, will they break the Warrior Code just for love? **

"Firestar," a voice called. The orange cat turned his head to see his deputy. "What is it Graystripe?" The gray cat bowed his head and rose again, "Leafpool wants to see you."

Firestar perked up to hear the mention of his daughter's name. He got up and trotted towards the Medicine Cat den. "Leafpool, where are you?" he mewed. His daughter's head looked up and she nodded. She then walked towards him and bowed her head. Firestar narrowed his eyes. Leafpool seemed troubled. Leafpool stared at him and finally mewed, "There's a new prophecy from StarClan. _Hidden Love will Destroy the Clans._

Firestar looked thoughtfully in his daughter's eyes, his eyes were clouded with worry. "Hidden Love will Destroy the Clans...that worries me alot. I will announce it to every cat to make sure they don't do something bad." He stepped out of the den and gathered the Clan together and announced the news. "There has been a new prophecy," he yowled over the crowd. He waited a bit for the mewing around the cats. "And we would all like you to be aware of the Warrior Code. Please make sure you don't break it." Firestar turned to look at Cloudtail, who immediately got annoyed. "Why am I the one who you think will break the code?" he whined in annoyance. Brightheart purred in his ear and soothed him. But Cloudtail's blue eyes flared with annoyance. He stalked off into the warriors den. Graystripe looked anxiously at Firestar, who took a deep breath and walked off.

But not before he muttered to Graystripe, "He'll learn himself."

When Firestar entered his den, he sat down and thought. _Hidden Love will Destroy the Clans. _What can these words mean?

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: Haha...well just to let you know the Shugo Chara people will arrive in the next chapter.**

**Rima: Which Shugo Chara people?**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: You, Nagihiko, Amu, Ikuto.**

**Tadase: Why is Amu always with Ikuto! In the anime she belongs to me!**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: After some persuasion by my friend VanillaChilled who seems to criticise my writing, I'm taking it easy on you. But beware cuz I might secretly get a tennis racquet and bonk you on the head. Who ever thought that the girl who took hours on Skype babbling to VanillaChilled that she was in LOOOVVEEE with Tadase, would EVER hate him?**

**Ikuto: You did WHAT? **

**Tadase: Haha! This time Tsukiyomi Ikuto, I have succeeded!**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: (gets tennis racquet and slams Tadase's head [beware people I'm trained and I love tennis]) Not a chance.**

**Tadase: T_T**

**Rima and Nagihiko: Hey AnimeCrazyGirl8? What couplings are there?**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: I'm so glad you asked! ^^ Rimahiko and Amuto!**

**Nagihiko: I guess that's not so bad. (smirks)**

**Rima: (smacks Nagihiko) Idiotic crossdresser.**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: Na na Rima (shakes head and wags finger) You won't be doing that. In this thing there's true LOVE! Maybe partial annoyance and battles but that's all.**

**Nagihiko: (rubs head and smirks) Well I guess that's all, ****_my little chibi devil._**

**Rima: (raises eyebrow and crosses her arms)**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: Well that's all. And I'll keep you posted with a new chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2 - In The Forest

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: Chapter 2!**

"Let's get to sleep everyone! This sleepover isn't a sleepover if we don't sleep!" Amu sang cheerfully as Ikuto caressed her hair. A petite blonde girl whined in an annoyed tone. "But I'm NOT tired Amu!"

A long-haired boy walked next to the petite girl and patted her. "Don't worry Rima-chan. You'll eventually get tired." Rima glared at him in annoyance before sitting down and laying on the soft carpet. "You better be happy I'm trying to sleep Nagihiko." She pulled up her blankets and closed her eyes. Nagihiko sighed as she did so and lay in his own space. He then fell asleep.

"Nagihiko?" A voice called to him. A strangely soft hand touched his.

"Girly-boy?" Another voice.

"Nagi?" Another voice.

"WAKE UP!" Nagihiko's eyes fluttered open and his eyes widened in shock as he saw were he was. They were in a forest. "NOW YOU BETTER TELL ME WHAT GOING ON OR I'LL_" his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as he saw his friends were all_

"Cats," he rasped. He then tried tidying himself before he screeched in shock. He was a cat too. "What is happening?" he asked in frustration.

"We don't know Nagi! We just woke up to find ourselves like this!" Amu fretted. She had become a rather thin and messy reddish pink and white cat with golden eyes. "I wonder what happened," Ikuto muttered. He had become an ruffled black cat with dark blue eyes. Nagihiko looked down to see Rima nuzzling his cheek affectionately with her soft muzzle. She was a beautiful but small sunshine yellow and white cat. Nagihiko chuckled as he stared into her eyes. "Your hazel eyes are still the same Rima-chan." He looked at himself and saw he was a tall violet-grey cat with ochre eyes.

Suddenly Amu and Ikuto screeched as three cats came in sight. One had a flame-orange pelt with emerald eyes, one had grey fur with yellow eyes, and one had a light brown pelt with brown eyes. Rima dashed away, then seconds later Amu dashed away in another direction. Ikuto tried following Amu, but it was no use. She was gone. He ran as fast as he could trying to find her, but he got lost.

Nagihiko tried following the direction Rima went but stopped. He could smell a strange scent coming from the group of cats. He tried ignoring it before a heavy weight weighed him down on his back. He turned to see the brown cat, with it's claws outstretched, it's teeth glinting menacingly. It aimed a blow at Nagihiko but it missed as he wiggled free and screeched at the cat. He bared his teeth and revealed his claws. He then sprinted fast and swiped his claws against the cat's cheek in a flash. Blood seeped out of the wound as the brown cat snarled and prepared for another attack.

"Stop." A commanding voice meowed. Nagihiko looked up to see the other two cats. The orange one stared down at the brown cat and licked his cheek. "When we get back I'll ask my daughter to give you some cobwebs." He then turned to Nagihiko and sniffed. "He carries no scent of the other Clans...nor is he a kittypet. I'm sorry," the orange cat bowed his head, "Dirtpaw attacked you without permission. Apologise at once Dirtpaw." The brown cat bowed his head and muttered a quick 'sorry' before turning tail and stalking off into the forest. Then the orange cat said gently, "Where are you from? What's your name?"

Nagihiko was worried. He didn't know where he was. So he just meowed, "I live nearby, and my name is Nagihiko Fujisaki, it's a pleasure to meet you." The orange cat and the dark grey cat nodded and the grey cat mewed, "I am Graystripe, deputy of ThunderClan and this is my friend Firestar, the leader of ThunderClan." Nagihiko bowed his head in respect. Then Firestar meowed, "You fight well, young one. Hey, Graystripe," he turned to his deputy, "this young cat reminds me of me when I first met you and BlueStar." Graystripe nodded, his eyes flaring with amusement.

The two cats then turned towards him, and Firestar stared into Nagihiko's eyes. "This is just an offer, but I would like you to join ThunderClan. You fight well, and I think you have a hidden potential." Nagihiko saw that there was a flicker of alarm in Firestar's eyes. But he bowed his head. "Thank you, I accept the offer." Graystripe then went to him and said solemnly, "Don't take this as fun playground game, when you enter the Clan you'll fight for the Clan's territory and survival. Believe me, it's harder then it looks."

The cats then headed off after where Dirtpaw went and mewed for Nagihiko to follow them. They soon broke into a dashing sprint. Nagihiko panted as he tried to catch up. It seemed like an eternity before they arrived at the ThunderClan camp.


End file.
